There's beauty in the breakdown
by Jessie likes jelly
Summary: When everything's broken, you start over. Leave the pieces on the floor, and replace them. Bella has a past, like everyone else. But what separates her from them is that she'd rather do without the sympathy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I own nothing, bye. **

_Come_

_As you are_

_As you were_

_As I want you to be_

_Nirvana _filled my ears, failing in an attempt to distract me. Rock n' roll was my tranquilliser. Sure, a dash of weed and cannabis were effective too. But nothing cured me like my music. Only this time, even Kurt Cobain couldn't do so.

Beheading gummy bears seemed to have more of an achievement. The pain subsided a little, but the unwanted ache was still present.

_Drama queen._

I'd like to see you keep your patience whilst being trapped on a plane with only the repetitive bursting of your eardrums to keep you company.

_First of all; only company? Look around, there's about 45 other people clutching their ears too. Second of all; I have kept my patience, I'm on this plane with you. Hell, I AM you._

_Now stop talking to yourself and get off the damn plane; it's landed._

Kind of crazy, _I'm_ more aware of my surroundings than _I_ am. Wow; I sound like an illiterate idiot, or just a regular, capable kid using _Auto correct_. Whatever, as I said; time to leave this ear-threatening, hell hole. Or maybe _thought_ is a more appropriate term, technically nobody said a thing. I'm just the psychotic teen who argues with her own mind.

Tingles shot through my legs with every stride; it was refreshing to finally feel _something._ I trudged off the plane, ol' faithfuls screeching as they hit the steps. DM's imprisoning my feet for eight hours, probably not my smartest move.

_Honey, none of your moves are smart._

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that; I'm not particularly in the mood to bitch slap myself in a public area.

_Hey genius, there's an empty bench; grab it before someone else does._

We've discussed this many times before. No name calling; I'm a sensitive girl. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone but you.

_Awrr, I'm touched._

Really?

_No, now stop standing there like a lemon and sit your stubborn behind on the bloody bench._

Okay, okay.

I jogged over and claimed it with my bag and _apparently_, stubborn behind_. _I patted pockets for my phone, and as if on que, my left thigh vibrated. Charlie's face repeatedly flashed across my screen. I paused before answering, taking in my father's features. The same ones I'll shortly be face to face with, and after too many years, finally in reach of.

Pressing _accept;_ I held the phone to my ear, slightly flinching as the cool metal hit my skin. Surprising, yet soothing. The plane was Africa-hot; too cheap for air conditioning.

"Bells?"

Charlie's voice hummed through the speaker, it felt good to hear it. Don't get me wrong, we keep in contact. But this time's different, he's within walking distance. Just that fact alone turned the corners of my lips.

"Hey Dad"

"Bella!"

I chuckled at the child-like excitement in his tone and mockingly mirrored it.

"Dad! Where are you?"

"I'll come to you, sweet pea. Just describe the area."

"Kay,"

I glanced around, taking in my surroundings. Looking for something noticeable, an object significant enough to bother mentioning.

Twirling around, my eyes fell on a waterfall.

_That could work._

"There's a waterfall... ermm, a ginger-bearded man eating a..."

Squinting, I tried to distinguish what it was.

"... a doughnut? No, a pretzel. Come to think of it, it doesn't look like it's meant for eating. Mayb-"

"Bella, I still can't spot you. I see the ginger-bearded man eating a... well, that's peculiar. Why would so-"

Walking backwards, I collided with another. I spun round to apologise but stopped dead in my tracks. Taking in the man before me. The brown eyes; identical to mine. The spreading smile below a familiar moustauche. The uniform, the battered boots, _the chief_.

He stood with arms folded, shaking his head.

"What are we like, ay Bells?"

I giggled and launched myself into his arms.

I missed this, I missed us. All the memories we made, and all the mess too.

I've been weighing the positive outcomes of my decision against the negative. Whether coming here would harm me more than it healed. Whether he would be proud of what I've become, the choices I've made.

His eyes crinkled as he smiled, just for me.

And with that, I had my answer.

**A/N: My first story, thanks for checking it out. **

**You're probably a little confused, sorry about that. Maybe you'll get my drift later on, depending on how soon I uncover the details. **

**Updates will be pretty frickin' random. I have a vanilla imagination and no 'get up and go'.**

** Therefore, I'm unaware of when I will get up and go update.**

**:* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, I still own nothing.**

"Pizza."

"Yep,"

I replied, popping the 'p'.

"My favourite colour?"

I continued my interrogation.

"Well, once upon a time; it was green. So, I guess I'll go with that."

"Correct,"

He flashed a grin and I returned it; at will. It's been a while since I've smiled like that and meant it, full-heartedly and unforced. I guess it's the fact that someone bothered to remember tiny, insignificant things that I may have mentioned once or twice. Or maybe it's just Charlie and his infectious smile.

"I can't believe you remember."

I spoke my mind, alerting him on how I truly felt about it. It was barely audible, and closer to a whisper than a statement. Still, it was out there, and I _did_ say it. Expression is also something I've struggled with, another phantom in _my_ eyes.

"How could I forget?"

Three out of four of those words flow out of my mouth on a daily basis - In a different perspective and holding more emphasis.

I felt his eyes flicker in my direction. Self-conscious, I tugged at my sleeve. Praying to God that it hadn't risen to reveal anything during my ignorance. How could I have been so stupid? One glimpse and I'd be off to therapy. No thank you, I'm perfectly fine.

Charlie's a little less observational than most, so I figured there was no need to go to such great lengths with coverage. Not that I could get away with wearing a t-shirt, not anymore.

I was pried away from my thoughts by the concern in my father's voice.

"Ermm... Bells?... you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah;"

I responded, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Why wouldn't I be?... I mean, this is great. Isn't this great? "

Did I mention I suck ass when it comes to lying. No? Must have slipped my mind.

Charlie eyed me; suspicion evident in his eyes.

"Yeah... super."

I nodded, not trusting my voice. At times like these, she's a real bitch.

"It's just, you didn't answer my question."

Great, guess this means I owe a reply.

_C'mon Bella, suck it up. It's YOUR voice, do what YOU want with it._

Where'd that come from? I mean, that's pretty good advice. Profanity-free advice.

_Well, I have my moments. Now hurry your ass up and answer the frickin' question._

Moments over.

"What question, Dad?"

I'm not playing him with psychology tricks; I honestly don't remember what he asked.

"How could I forget?"

_Still not helping pops._

"Forget what?"

He let out a sigh.

"Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, Bells."

Honey, my little head is far from pretty.

And as for not worrying it – Oh, trust me. I would if I could, old man.

"Here we are princess,"

Princess? I can dig it.

Squinting through the smeared glass, I made out what seemed to be some kind of castle.

So fairytale like that I had to double check that my Father hadn't picked me up in a pumpkin.

Yeah, _righhhht._

By smeared glass, I meant: '_Holy fuck, how did you not crash the car?'_

Seriously, I had to actually step out of the vehicle to get any kind of peek at whom I shall name '_home'._

Sure, it's no castle. But I don't see a Princess.

Forgetting Charlie's previous, naive comment, of course.

So, I'll let you in on what I'm seeing right now.

A whole stre- no, a whole block crammed with houses of the same design, shape, and size.

And then there's Charlie's place.

On the corner, with the same shape, size, and design as all the others before it.

However, his is painted white.

The paint may be peeling off, but it's more home-y than a stack of bricks.

Which is what all the rest are.

I spun around, expecting to lay eyes on a few more copies.

And that I did.

But there, directly opposite ours.

Shoved, in-between all of these poor excuses.

Was one big-ass, home.

It was painted white, but nothing like ours.

It looked as if it had been plastered. With all it's clear complexion and what not.

It couldn't have been more out of place.

Freshly trimmed weeds, compared to decayed bushes.

Smudge-less windows, compared to stained ones.

A large oak door at the end of a smooth path, with not a single leaf to disrupt your step.

A chimney that coul-

Charlie stole me from my thoughts with a wolf-whistle.

I threw all my attention at him, in hope that he'd never do that again

"About time, I've been calling you all kinds of names,"

His smirk transformed into a creased brow, and a sigh.

"You know that's not my house, right? The one you've been staring at for quite some time."

He paused, and nodded towards the house behind him.

"That's her. I know she's not as pretty and young as Dr. Cullen's, but like I said. _Doooctor Cullen,"_

He dragged out the word '_Doctor'_, just in case I had missed it.

"He's a lot wealthier than I am, Bells'."

I shook my head, in an attempt to shake off his stupidity.

"I remember the house I grew up in, Dad. C'mon, I'm not an idiot,"

I spoke a little harsher than intended.

He seemed a tad hurt by my _'outburst',_ so I decided to humour the man.

"Honestly, Dad. I'd rather stick with what we've got. They're loss, really. We've got a pretty fine view, and they're stuck with our house."

Okay, so that started off well.

But I finished with an insult. I guess I'll continue until I find a little redemption.

I took a step towards him, and made sure to use a few hand gestures to really sell it.

"Which is beautiful in our eyes, because we see so many memories. However, they don't. All they see is someone else's home; they could never comprehend what makes it so special to us. Cause' it's you and me pal'. This place is _our_s."

He stood there, astounded I assume. Pondering on what could possibly follow that.

_I know, I know. It's tough, take your time. _

His lips parted and brow furrowed.

_This is it._

"Nice save, kiddo'." And with that, he turned away and trekked up the pathway to our kingdom.

_Seriously? He got a black heart._

He peered back at me before unlocking the door, as if to add on to his previous comment.

_Yes! I knew it wasn't over yet. Nothing is until the fat lady sings._

"Come check out your bedroom, I redecorated."

I was too hypnotized by the twitch in his moustauche with every utter to realise what he had indeed _uttered._

Finally catching on, I sighed and headed in after him.

And in the distance I heard a fat lady singing.

**A/N: Like I said, updates are random as fuck. **

**If you're reading this, then I'm guessing you read the chapter. Sooo, thanks.**

**Unless you just open up stories for their A/N's.**

**Either way, thanks for dropping by.**

**:***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing but this A/N.**

Upon entering my bedroom, I grimaced.

Though I had anticipated it, _nothing_ could have prepared me for it. I could feel the heat of the colour from the bottom of the stairs. By the time I reached the top, I was sweating.

_Can't ... breathe... too... much..._

Too much warmth, too much love, too much...

_Pink._

Everywhere, _pink_.

Pink walls, pink curtains, pink carpet, pink lamp shade, pi- white bedding?

Well, that's 1/5.

_Nice one Chaz'._

"Oh, I almost forgot,"

Charlie muttered before attempting to dash out.

Notice how I said attempting?

Yeah, he fell.

Not gonna' lie; I nearly coughed up both lungs laughing at him.

Cause' he didn't _just _fall.

He booted the lamp and _then_ fell. I rushed over to him and checked for damage (once I had stopped laughing, of course).

Good news! The lamp was destroyed and now sported the same pink paint that was once on the wall, leaving a dent in its wake.

Charlie got up and dusted himself off, also wearing a little pink paint.

After mumbling that he was '_supposed to do that'_, he left for what he was trying to get to in the first place – at a slower speed this time.

A few giggles slipped out from behind my teeth, and I hurried to compose.

That composure didn't last too long when Charlie limped his way back in.

All traces of laughter boarded the plane to Africa when I saw what he was clutching in his hand, though.

So much for white bedding.

"Good thing I remembered, the room wouldn't be the same without this,"

He shook it in his hand like a trophy, which it really, _really_ wasn't.

"Gotta' stick to the same theme all around, huh Bells'?"

"Sure." I mumbled.

"Hey, I'll stop by the store and pick you up a new lamp before dinner. S'that okay?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off. "Or I could go? I mean, I've gotta' pick up... a few little bits anyway."

_A few little bits my ass._

"Look Bella, I trust you. Don't think that's what this is, cause' it's not," He paused to take a breath, like he couldn't figure out how to put it gently. "It's just Fork's boys. They're not... _goood_ guys, y'know?" He was dead serious; I could tell by the way he made the word '_good_' seem to last forever.

In these moments, I would normally laugh it off and say, "_There's no such thing as a good guy,_ _Father." _But this felt real, like the kind of warning you flashback on later. I don't feel any kind of connection to those words at this instant, but the sudden weight of my heart tells me I will soon.

So I bit back my instincts and gave the man what he wanted.

"Good looking out, Dad."

He nodded his head like he thought so too, but kept his eyes on me in expectancy. So, I continued.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. You care and that's all great and everything. I just... I don't get what that has to do with shopping."

"Well, y'know. You'll be shopping without me... to protect you... from those... boys." He stuttered.

"Oh please, I'm a big girl now Charlie. Some may even say a woman," Yeah, I played that card. I'm _that_ desperate to end this conversation. It obviously worked because he shifted uncomfortably. "I can handle myself." I stood up in finality, letting him know that I didn't do compromise.

"Okay Bells', gotcha'. Just...could you maybe... for your ol' mans sake..." He seemed embarrassed with what he was trying to say, so I gave him a little nudge.

"Go on."

His eyes flickered in my direction but soon changed course, almost like he was scared of my reaction. If he says what I think he's going to, then he has every right to be.

"Take some pepper spray, in case you come across a... a... a boy."

There it is.

_The ol' pepper spray. _I swear Charlie thinks that thing can cure Cancer.

In any other circumstance I would start a full-blown argument over shit like this, but it was a long flight and all I really want to do is get to the store, get what I need, and then get some nicotine in my system.

So I humored him. "Good idea, Father. Hey, how about I take two? Just to make sure."

I could literally see the sarcasm of that sentence fly straight over Charlie's head. "Oooo, I like your thinking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Stepping out into the cold, I slid my arms into my leather jacket and pulled my grey hood out from underneath it. I was half inside Charlie's cruiser (which he kindly lent me) when the first rain drop hit. I jumped out, shut the door and locked it. I didn't bother with my hood, just put my earphones in and set off.

I loved the rain too much to sit and watch it from the other side of a car window. When I see it, I need to feel it. I can't really sum up my relationship with the rain, I just like the way it washes away the past whilst you're in it. I only really get my kicks from breathing in, sniffing up and downing. So, the rain should feel privileged that it has this kind of effect on me.

The rain's prevented me from having a smoke, but I forgive it because it's giving me an equally effective release.

_I'm feeling pretty dirty baby, forgive my sins. Got the feeling you could save me hunny', my heroine._

What a song. I was in mid-rock out when I realized I wasn't alone.

He just stood there, arms crossed, smirking at me from the other side of the road. His hair was red? No, brown... yeah, definitely brown. Oh, wait. Now it's changed... and again. What? Why is his hair changing color It's a wig. Yeah, definitely a wig. I mean, how else would you explain that shit? Ohhh! He's walking. He's walking towards... me? No, he's looking past me. Or... not? Man, I wish he would get here already. It's like a movie scene, he's the hottie' walking in slow-motion and I'm the under-average chick frozen in place. It all makes sense now!

Copper, his hair's copper. His eyes are the darkest shade of green and his jaw is chiseled to perfection. Which brings me on to his next feature, his nose. I've never wanted to make love to someone's face before, this is new. Anyway, so his nose. It's straight, like nose-job kind of straight. Hey, maybe he knows that Doctor who lives opposite us. It is a small town, after all. That stubble... uhh, I can feel it grazing my neck as he whispers sweet nothings in my ear...

Moving onnn. Sex hair - The boy looks like he's just had the best sex of his life, what with those copper locks all tousled and tangled like that. What I would give to run my fingers through it.

I peered down, taking in the rest of him. _Oh fuck,_ if that face wasn't enough to screw up my plans of getting to the store and back before dinner, that body was. Not that, that smirk alone wasn't perfectly capable of doing so too. I could see his 12 pack through his t-shirt, and I wouldn't even class it as tight. He wore his faded blue jeans low and tucked in to his black Chuck's at the bottom. Oh God_,_ his shirt is rising! It's _rising_! C'mon baby, a little furthe- wait, why is his shirt rising?

_Ohh_, he's rubbing the back of his neck.

_Damn,_ he makes that look sexual. The way his fingers are sliding up and down, up and d- why the _fuuuck _am I looking at his neck when his abdomen is on show? I truly don't know, I truly don't.

_Calvin Klein's_. Black_ Calvin Klein's_, in which I can see well over 50% of. _Yay._

But I wasn't complaining. Nay, I was applauding.

_Oh sweet Jesus. _His happy trail is definitely... happy.

After what seemed like hours, we were finally face to face. I tugged at my earphones and gave him the full, undivided attention he deserved.

He licked his lips before, what I assumed was to say something wonderful.

Boy was I wrong.

"I like the way you shake your hips, sugar. How about you come back to my house?

For a moment I was lost in the raw, manliness of it that I hadn't quite heard what he had said.

That split second of innocence was soon... well, split when my brain started to function again.

I was fuming; he even had the cheek to wink.

I faked a deep thought process, biting my lip like I was indecisive. Which I, really, really wasn't. I knew what I wanted; I wanted to kick him where he wore his _Calvin Klein's_ until that happy trail was sad.

Imitating his lip lick and clearing my throat, I was ready to crush a little boy's dreams.

"How about _you_ go back to your house, _sugar."_

Fairly pleased with my comeback, I put my right earphone back in place with the intention of leaving him there, mouth open and all.

I must say the speed in which he gained composure was impressive. Not 'redemption of his previous asshole-comment' impressive, but still pretty smooth.

I rushed to put my left earphone in and walked away (not without hearing his reply, of course).

"Hard to get," He paused, and I could feel him checking me out as I dispersed.

"S'my favorite game."

**A/N: Hey, I'm gonna' try and update every two weeks. But don't count on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing but the crappy story line. **

_Make your way to me, to me and I'll always be just so inviting. If I ever start to think straight, thi-_

I cut Hayley off and threw my iPod on the couch, not bothering to wrap the earphones around it. Tangling themselves is what they live for, why spoil their fun?

I dropped my bags, pulled my hood down and shook my hair.

"Jeez Bells', how many lamps did you buy?" Charlie all but laid an egg when he saw the 8 bags sprawled across the floor.

"Oh, yeah... about that... a few other things caught my eye and well, you know what happens next." I threw in a little laugh at the end so he knows I mean well.

"What kind of other thin- hey, is that a pot of paint? Bella, _Bella._" He peered in one of the many bags, but I managed to snag it before he got a good look. I grabbed hold of all 8 bags, completely ignoring the handles and holding them like rugby balls.

"Wait a minute... are you gonna' paint me a picture?" _Bless you Charlie._

"Err... sure, if that's what you want... me to do," _Oh, wow._

"So, I'm gonna' go... do that. Paint you a picture, I mean... what else would I mean?... K, bye." Surprisingly, I managed to get away without trouble. All Charlie said was, _"Dinner's in 45." _I guess he's even more unsuspicious and easy going than I remember.

_And that's a problem?_

Did I say it was?

Hmm? Exactly.

_Hey, I wouldn't act so proud. You're talking to yourself, sweetheart._

Right.

I shook my head, not only to get the remaining rain out of my hair. It was partially to prevent a full blown-argument taking place up there. In which both sides are the same team...

Another shake and I was ready to work. I closed the curtains, but on second thought just ripped them right off. I rummaged through the many bags until I found what I was looking for. I hung them up and stood with my arms crossed, admiring the comic book strip curtains.

_Now that's more like it._

Yes, Bella. Indeed it is.

My eyes roamed over the scene taking place on the first curtain, trailing from left to right, to son of a bitch! It can't be. Oh, of course it is. Obviously this was going to happen, I'm Bella. Thanks God, thank you oh so much for having that prick live opposite us.

I probably stood there for 5 minutes, trying to set him alight with my eyes.

_C'mon, catch fire. Catch fire, catch fire, catch fi-_

He looked up, gave a quick wave, winked and then left his room.

Almost as if he knew... wait, did he know? Oh. My. God. He. Knew. He knew? He knew!

That whole time we were... well, it wasn't exactly a conversation. He attempted to chat me up and I rejected said attempt.

Arrghh! I have to live with _that _opposite me?

You know what? I'm not even gonna' give him the privilege of being thought about. If he's trying to get under my skin with that repeated wink, he's gotta' either get a sledgehammer or try harder because my skin's pretty thick.

Brushing him off, I closed the curtains and walked back to the bags. I grabbed the paint brush and set the pot of 'Blood red' paint down in front of the first wall. There were a few things in the way that I should have probably moved, but it's nothing that I'm keeping so...

I began to paint but stopped abruptly when I realised I was missing the most vital thing. _Fuck._

I ditched the brush in the paint pot and sprinted down the stairs, skipping a few. Not on purpose, might I add. Retrieving my baby, I took it upstairs and put it in the docking station. Clicking shuffle, I turned back towards the job ahead of me and tried again. 'Cruise' by Florida Georgia Line came on and I started to really getting into it, dancing and singing but still painting, somehow. I'm not that into country music but damn this song is _catch-y_. It brings out the cowgirl in me... and a little bit of the psychopath too.

"Down a back road blowin' stop signs through the middle every little farm town with yo-ooou!" I shook my ass and sang my heart out, which ironically stopped when I realised I wasn't alone. _He_ was standing in _my _doorway, leaning against _my _door and smirking at me.

"Please, do go on." He nodded his head in encouragement and made a forward motion with the hand that wasn't in his pocket. "Don't mind me."

When I finally found my voice and swallowed the lump in my throat, I shot back. "Oh, I will mind _you._ What the hell are you doing, not only in my house but in my room, too?" I was more embarrassed than mad, but the red in my face wasn't going anywhere soon so I figured hey, why not pretend it's anger-influenced.

"Technically I'm not actually in your room," He pointed to his Chucks, which were just behind the borderline. "And you're father called mine. Said you were redecorating or something, needed a handy man and well, I'm a man and very _handy." _His head and tone lowered a little with the last word.

_I bet you are. _Wait, what? No.

"Hang on, my dad called you?" That makes no sense, for all he knew I was up here painting him a picture.

"Correct," He crossed my room and made himself at home on my bed, arms behind his head and all. "Nice curtains, they don't really match the room though."

"Well, they will do when I'm done with it." I managed to reply through clenched teeth.

"You mean when _we're_ done with it?" He dragged out the word that I despise most and finished with _another _wink.

"Arrghh, Dad!" I yelled and stomped out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something wrong, sweetheart? You sure came through that door pretty fast." Charlie was laying the table, which pissed me off. The forks were on the wrong side of the plates, which also pissed me off. He was acting innocent, to which I was fucking fuming.

"Anything you wanna' tell me?" I strolled around the room, yet still kept eye contact.

"Nope." He popped the 'p', smiling all the while.

_Arrghh, men! _If he won't get to the point, I will.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew what I was gonna' do?" It all rushed out at once and honestly, I was quite impressed that he understood it.

He sighed and took a few steps closer until I had no choice but to listen. "Bella, I can see you like your independence. I wanted to show you that I'm not so bad to live with." By the end of his speech, I was smiling.

"I appreciate that Dad, but why the egghead?" My smile faltered a little when I remembered what was waiting for me upstairs.

"Egghead?" Charlie was frowning, but chuckled with what I assumed was realisation. "Oh, you mean Edward? He's a nice young man, always helps me out with lifting and building," And the frown was back. "I probably should have introduced you two first before sending him up; I bet you near enough had a heart attack.

That I did, that I did.

So, his name's Edward. There's a lot of places I could go with that, Eddie, Ed, _Eduardo_, Ed-dweeb, Ed-would, Ed'-ache, Ed-wart, E-

"Bella, Bells', _Belllla?" _I was brought back to Earth by Charlie frantically waving his hand in my face.

"Yeah, Charles?" He chuckled, shook his head and opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by a male model, to which he addressed as Carlisle.

"Bella, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, Bella." Charlie gestured back and forth between us.

Carlisle held out a hand, in which I shook – too eagerly, might I add. However, he didn't seem at all taken aback by it. He just laughed it off and complimented me on my firm hand shake, in which I replied with "I was a goalie."

"Go grab Edward for me Bells', I'm dishing up." Though he used my nickname, somehow I still had hope that he was talking to Carlisle.

When I didn't leave right away, four eyes turned on me. I was still getting over his name that it took me a minute to realise what was transpiring. I looked down at the table and saw four plates, four cups, four knifes and four forks. _Well, fuck._

"Bella? You in there?"

"Err, yeah. I'll go get him for _you." _I emphasised the last word in the hopes that Charlie will figure out I don't want him here and politely send the two of them on their way. Okay, so maybe I'm giving Charlie's intuition too much credit.

I turned and (as slowly as humanly possible) trudged up the stairs, quietly cursing all the way up. When I reached my room, I opened the door to someone else's. One wall was blood red, another white, another dark purple and the last was kept pale pink. The bedding was violet; there were posters on the walls. It was just how I wanted it, just like my sketches, just like I imagined. My God, how long have I been downstairs for?

"Soo... you like it? I, err... tried to do it like your drawings but I, umm... I don't, I don't know." He stuttered his way through the sentence, rubbing his neck and I was having trouble hating him in that moment. This wasn't the boy that practically offered me sex earlier, this one's too cute.

"No, no it's perfect. It's... just perfect." I smiled at him and for the very first time I looked at him. I wasn't scowling, wasn't ogling, just looking.

"Kids? You coming?" Charlie called up to us.

"Not yet, but that's the plan." Edward half-whispered, loud enough for Charlie to hear that he had replied – but quiet enough that I only I understood what he had really said.

And he's back.

It kind of' stung how he brushed past the 'moment' I thought we were having, but I think I played it off pretty well.

"I think you should get a more realistic plan." I muttered over my shoulder as I walked out.

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading and reviewing, sorry I take years to update but bear with me.**


End file.
